


Stay a Thousand Years

by valyrianqueen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Boatbaby (Game of Thrones), Daenerys Targaryen - Freeform, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Daenerys Targaryen Lives, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Game of Thrones Fix-It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jon Snow - Freeform, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen Smut, Married Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Original Character(s), Parents Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Pregnant Daenerys Targaryen, Targaryen Babies, Targaryen Restoration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valyrianqueen/pseuds/valyrianqueen
Summary: After the Long Night and the victory against Cersei Lannister,Daenerys Targaryen and Jon Snow decide to stay on Dragonstone, to rest and raise their upcoming child. For the first time of their lives, Jon and Dany will learn how it is like to love and be loved in return, in the most pure and unconditional way.Episodes 8x04-8x06 are NOT canon here.





	Stay a Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> Finally i decided to give my own version, of what should happen in GOT, in regards of my OTP, Jonerys. I hope you,DanyxJon shippers love this fic<3  
Sorry for any mistakes.English is not my first language and this is the first Multichapter i publish.  
Enjoy :)))

Jon woke up to the feeling of the warm sun's rays brushing his face. As he opened his eyes, he noticed that the sun was gleaming through a crack in the curtain. It wasn't too bright, but still enough to wake him up from his restless sleep.Summer proved to be pretty hot that year, to Jon's aggravation. He prefered winter but it really didn't matter anymore: Daenerys was the one who mattered.Her and their upcoming child. He would follow her whenever she would go.

He turned to her side to kiss her and whisper her ''Goodmorning''. To Jon's surpise she wasn't there. He narrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

_Where is Dany?_

Soon confusion was replaced by reassureness, when he remembered Daenerys' custom since they arrived to Dragonstone. Dany would sit at the beach every morning, looking at the waves,sunbathing or collecting seashells. A smile came to his face at the thought of what she did. His Queen had such an innocent and pure heart.

_The gods gave me the sweetest and gentlest wife i could ask for._

He got out of bed and walked to the bedrooms window.He shoved the curtains aside, and rose a hand above his head, to hide the bright sun from his eyes. After he was adjusted, he looked down at the beach and saw a small frame with long silver hair laying on her belly.Without further ado,Jon dressed up and and got out of the castle.

As he was pacing towards Dany, he could feel the warm golden sand under his feet, and taste the salt from the sea wind.Up in the sky the sounds of Drogon and Rhaegal could be heard as they were flying across the island. When Jon reached her, he stood there to observe her for a moment.

She was lying face down the sand, with her face hidden from her long wavy hair. The sun was shining down on Dany's exposed back. The dresse's x-shape crossover pattern did little to protect her from the sunlight.

_She is probably sleeping.Otherwise she would have noticed me,by now._ Jon thought.

Jon bended and started giving her soft kisses from her back,to her shoulders and then her neck.Daenerys woke up as if she was in a stupor. She slowly raised her head and blinked a several times to regain her consiousness.A lazy smile was formed in her full lips.

''For a second i forgot where i was.'' She whispered ''But the sensation of your lips soon reminded me.''

Jon responed with a kiss.

''Goodmorning,darling.'' He said with his husky voice.He pushed her hair aside so he could clearly her amethyst eyes.

''Goodmorning to you too.'' Daenerys replied. She repositioned herself and sat crossed legged.Jon did the same and glanced at Dany's beautiful gown.

''I have never see you in this dress before.'' He blurted out as he was watching Dany brushing carefully the sand away from her light purple,silk dress. On the upper half, a bra shape was running around her font, connecting to the back and having the same x-shape crossover.It was embroided with a blue cloth, starting on each of her hips and running to her opposite shoulders,crossing in the center of the bra-piece. Jon's mind was alreday filled with lustful thoughts.

_Seven Hells. She is fire in person. Right now i would-_

It was as if Daenerys could read his thoughts.

''You like this dress, don't you you?'' She asked seductively.

''It's-It suits your body very well.'' He gulped. It was the only words he could find.Awkwardly he moved his body, tyring to stop his growing erection.

''It seems to me that you like it very much...''She whispered to his ear as she placed her hand under his trousers,touching his hard manhood.Jon bit his lip and caressed lightly her breasts. To his dissapointment, she suddenly took her hand out.Jon sighed.

''Why are you teasing me?'' Jon asked desperately. Dany smirked.

''Tonight it's all yours.''

''You are turtoring me. We stiil have a long time until tonight!'' He complained.

''Well to make you forget about it a little, I wore this dress in Meeren.'' She said, giving him a playful smile.

Jon's eyes widened. He was filled with jealousy.

''And all these men were staring at my wife's body? Thinking about how...'' He couldn't finish the sentence. Dany laughed.

''Relax, i was wearing this gown in my private rooms.Basically no one ever saw me in this.''She rested her head on his shoulder,smiling.'' Again i was teasing you.I love it when you are jealous.'' She said cheekily,batting her eyelashes.

''I swear you will be the death of me.'' Jon said ,while he held her tighly from her waist.He gave her a quick kiss upon her forehead and stayed with her to stare at the sea wives.Her breathing was slow and calm,which made him peaceful too.

After a long silence,Daenerys spoke:

''I don't know if i told you before,but when i was a child i wanted to be a sailor...'' She mumbled and raised her head so her eyes were looking directly at his.Jon smiled tenderly.

''How is that so? Why?'' He asked. Daenerys smiled and closed for a short while her eyes to smell the salt air.

''I love the sea.It makes me feel free... I was so determined to become a sailor for the rest of my life that i even told my brother.'' Her smile faded. ''His response was...Wasn't very...'' Suddenly they were tears on Dany's violet eyes. Jon washed away her tears with his thumb and held her face gently.

''Look at me.Just me.Everything that hurt you in the past is gone and it's never,never coming back.With me you will never cry again.Damn me, if i ever dare to make this lovely face cry.We have each other to heal our wounds.And our child...''He paused to touch her belly lightly and added:

''And many more children to come.Would you like that? To make our own big family?'' He grinned at the thought of many little children running around the beach.

Jon was smiling more than he used to, since he married Daenerys.

Dany nodded and sniffed her nose.Her eyes were red but they had a joyful glow now.

''I would love it so much.'' She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.

''I will never love anyone the way i love you.'' She added.

''Dany,i love you...And i love the little creature you are carrying.'' He kneeled down and placed her soft kisses on her belly botton. Daenerys gigled like a little girl.

_I want to hear her laugh everyday._

''You are tickling me!'' She said between her laughs.

Jon stopped and rested his head on her belly so he could feel the baby kicking.

''Jon i'm only pregnant for two months.We still have quite a time until the baby will start kicking.'' She gave him a bright smile and fondled his curly locks lovingly.

''I just can't wait to see my baby girl's face. Or boy's I don't care, i will love it anyway.''

''What if it's not just one.. If they are twins...''She suggested,raising her eyebrow.

''That would be wonderful!'' He sounded excited and repositoned himself so he could sit again beside her. Daenerys glanced up at her dragons and touched her stomach, drawing invisible circles with her delicate fingers.

''It's a girl.'' Dany said so softly, that it sounded like a whisper. ''And her name will be Rhaella, just like my dear mother.'' Daenerys looked up to her dragons,her other children.

''How do you know?'' Jon asked puzzled.

''I _know_.'' She answered and held his hand tightly.

Jon closed his eyes and for the first time of his life,he truly enjoyed the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter. It was a bit short,but i promise next chapters to be longer. ;)


End file.
